Many unexpected things
by chi-chi munchkin
Summary: Sonics brother speedy went out for his usually morning run thinking the day would be the same as any, but boy was he wrong when watched the news as soon as he got home. find out what happens on many unexpected adAmy with a little SonAmy in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

(A) Hey guys this is my very first story I wrote I just never posted it so I hope you like it a lot enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sega characters in this story.

Chapter 1: Chaos strikes again.

It was a normal day like any other day, Speedy was having his normal run, eating chilli dogs and relaxing and the park.

After having a very relaxing day Speedy headed home satisfied and happy. When he got home he was simply bored with nothing to do and decided to watch some TV.

Not knowing that is normal day wouldn't turn on to be as normal as he hoped, he was watching the news when something a reporter had said caught his attention.

REPORTER: Breaking news! After a very long time chaos has strike again in town square, some guy claiming to be Eggmans son has been cause chaos saying his avenging his father's death. All we can do now is hope that sonic and his crew get here in time to stop the madness.

Speedy: Gasp!… Got to let my brother no what's happening before something worse happens just hope his close by.

As Speedy dials the number he hopes that his broth picks up….(PHONE RINGS)

Sonic: Hello

Speedy: Hey sonic! Have you watched the news, some guys claiming to be eggmans son is causing chaos in town square you need to get down there right away?

Sonic: WHAT! Eggman has a son…..OH NO! I need to inform the crew and let them know what's going on thanks Speedy.

Speedy: Err…sonic look I've been sitting on the side lines now for as long as I can remember let me join in on the action this time PLEEEEEASE.

Sonic: OKey, you can join in just make sure you don't hurt yourself I really don't plan on losing a little brother.

Speedy: thanks sonic you won't regret this you can count on me.

As Speedy hung up sonic decided to give shadow a call.

Shadow: hello

Sonic: hey shadow its sonic there's chaos in town square we got to get the crew together as soon as possible.

Shadow: I hope this isn't one of your cheap tricks again faker, cause if it is your ass is going to the moon this time.

Sonic: No I swear it's real this time

Shadow: Then what are we still doing on the phone if we have a job ahead of us…(smirks) Let's get going.

Normal Pov:

Everybody was finally together rushing to town square. Who is this guy anyway Amy said with a confused look on her face. He claims that his Eggmans son, I didn't events know Eggman had any kids sonic said looking just as confused as Amy. Who cares as long as we back in action that's all that matters.. Knuckles said with a smirk on his face hoping to enjoy a good fight after so many years.

When they got there they caught up with Speedy who was way excited to see them again, that all changed when they heard a big explosion. As they turned to the direction of the explosion, they saw someone they wouldn't expect to see.

(A) So this is the very first story I started writing I hope you guys like it. Thanks muchness.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the sonic characters in this story.

Well time for the second chapter hope you enjoy.

Chapter two: A shocking discovery.

NORMAL POV:

When the group turned to see who this guy might be they were

Surprised to see a familiar face. He was a rose coloured red hedghog

With white tips and hazel green eyes. He wore a red pair of air Jordens

a dog collar on his neck that had iron spikes on it and hoop like

Earrings in his left ear. (NEVER WOULD 0F THOUGHT EGG MANS SON IS A HEDGEHOG)

He looked down at the gang and smirked devilshly, as he thought of how

much pain he would cause them for killing his father.

AMY`s POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes, was it really him but it couldn't be why would

He events think of doing something like this, it's not like his a bad guy, his always been sweet,

Gentle, loving and kind, but never the kind of guy that would hurt people or destroy their homes

I got to know why he was doing this.

NORMAL POV:

WELL, WELL, WELL!...look what the cat dragged in or in this case hedgehog, I thought you guys

Would never show, it's by time you got here I was getting bored

Destroying towns and hearing people beg for mercy...he said with a smirk on his face.

I wonder WH... he tried to say something but was cut off by Amy. WHY!?...

How could you do such a thing, you're not like this... Amy said crying into

her hands. HAHAHAHA!... Seems like you don't know me that well Amy rose, but lets

stop the chit chat and head straight to business shell we, i ha... he wash cut

off yet again but this time by shadow. SHUT YOUR TRAP AND TELL US WHY YOUR HERE!... shadow

yelled in fury. don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet shady old pal, I'm here to avenge

my father's death...he said as everybody gasped. Yes it's me, the guy everybody now knows

as Eggmans son(okay I know it sounds wired knowing Eggman is a human and his sons

a hedgehog but trust me you`ll adapt to it)the gang couldn't figure out how

they haven't noticed this before, have they been so blind as not to realise Eggman was the

father of somebody so dear to them.

SHADOWS POV:

I didn't want to believe it at first, that one of my best friends would turn out like this, if

only I had figured it out sooner everything would of made sense. But then something caught my eye,

Amy was crying so bad that she stopped remembering why we came here in the first place,

so I went over there to comfort her. Amy are you okay?... I ask as she looked at me with those

beautiful emerald eyes, but before I could say anything else she put he arms around me and started

crying on my chest, but why? She never use to think of me as someone of comfort and warm spirit

(a) Sorry I have to stop there and I know its shorter than the last one but don't worry next chapter the fight begins. And please send reviews I'll really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the sonic characters in this story.

(A) well we are here the fight is about to begin so enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO: KICK ASS

AMY`S POV:

i COULDNT BELIEVE WHAT WAS HAPPENING. AS I SAT ON THE GROUND CRYING INTO THE PALMS OF MY HANDS, WHILE EVERYTHING WAS STILL SINKING IN. AS I STARTED TO CALM DOWN A BIT, SHADOW CAME AND ASK IF I WAS OKEY. I LOOKED UP AT HIM, AND BEFORE I KNEW I WRAPED MY ARMS AROUND HIM AND STARTED CRYING IN HIS CHEST. I COULDNT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT, SHADOW WAS NEVER THE TYPE OF PERSON TO COMFORT SOMEONE OR SHOWED A WARM SPIRIT TOWARDS ANYONE. I STOPPED CRYING AND LOOKED AT HIM, FOR THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY REALLY LOOKED INTO HIS EYES THEY REALLY ARE BEAUTIFUL. I GOT UP AND DUSTED MYSELF OFF AS I LOOKED AT HIM AGAIN. THANK YOU SHADOW I REALLY NEEDED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON... I SAID AS HE LOOKED AT ME AND SMILED THEN WE GOT BACK TO WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING.

SHADOWS POV:

SHE LOOKED UP AT ME AND STAIRED INTO MY EYE FOR A MOMENT. I WONDER WHAT SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT, THEN SHE GOT UP, DUSTED HERSELF OFF AND THANKED ME I COULDNT HELP BUT SMILE, THEN WE BOTH GOT BACK TO WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING.

NORMAL POV:

AFTER THE HOLE BONDING SESSION SHADOW AND AMY SHARED, IT WAS TIME TO GET BACK TO BUSINESS. AS THE GANG STOOD THERE, DASH DECIDED TO SUMIN HIS MINIONS. I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE THE DAYLIGHT... DASH SAID AS HE ORDERD THEM TO ATTACK. THE GANG GOT INTO THERE FIGHTING STARNS AND PREPERED THEM SELVES FOR THE FIGHT OF THEIR LIVES. SEEING AS KNUKKLES WAS SO EXCITED TO BE FIGHTING AGAIN IN A LONG TIME, HE RAN AND MADE THE FIRST MOVE. AS HE RAN HE JUMPED UP AND GOT READY TO PUNCH THE FIRST MINION HE SAW. HE PUNCHED IT IN THE FACE THEN ELBOWED IT IN THE STUMACH AND FOR THE FINISHING TOUCH HE KICKED ITS HEAD PLAIN OF ITS BODY.

KNUKKLES POV:

WOO HOO! THAT FELT GOOD WHO`S NEXT...! I COULDNT HELP BUT TO GET EXCITED THIS WAS MY FIRST FIGHT IN YEARS AND ITS GOING GOOD. AS I WAS FIGHTING I LOOKED AT THE REST OF THE GANG, NOTICING THEM ENJOYING IT AS WELL, BUT BEFORE I COULD GET BACK TO WHAT I WAS DOING, ONE OF THE MINIONS PUNCHED ME TO THE GROUND, BUT I GOT UP ON MY FEET AND PUNCHED HIM SO HARD ON HIS HEAD, MAKING HIM BREAK IN HALF. I LOVE MY LIFE.

SHADOWS POV:

WHILE I WAS FIGHTING I COULDNT STOP THINKING ABOUT ROSE... I DONT KNOW WHY BUT SOME HOW SHE STAYED IN MY THOUGHTS. UNTIL I WAS DISRUPTED, WHEN HEARING SOMEONE SCREAM. WHEN I LOOKED TO SEE WHO IT WAS I NOTICED IT WAS AMY, DASH HAD HER BY HIS SIDE. I FINISHED OFF THE LAST OF THE MINIONS THAT I WAS FIGHTING AND RAN TOWARDS HER. PUT HER DOWN NOW...! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER.

NORMAL POV:

SHADY BABY.. DO I HEAR A SPEC OF CONCERN IN YOUR VOICE...? DASH SAID AS SHADOW JUST GROWLED AT HIM. PUT HER DOWN BEFORE i BEET YOU TO A PULP... SHADOW SAID WITH A VISIOUSE LOOK ON HIS FACE. AS YOU WISH SHADOW... DASH SAID AS HE THROUGH AMY TO SHADOW AS SHADOW CAUGHT HER, DASH THEN KICKED BOTH OF THEM TO THE GROUND. SHADOW LOOKED AT AMY AND ASK IF SHE WAS OKEY SHE LOOKED DEAP INTO HIS EYES AND SMILED, YES SHADOW IM ALRIGHT THANKS... THEN SHE LOOKED AT DASH WITH FURY IN HER EYES, SHE GOT UP AND DUSTED HERSELF OFF.

AMY`S POV:

I COULDNT BELIEVE DASH JUST DONE THAT I WAS SO ANGRY, FRUSTRATED AND FURIOUS, I STARTED UNLEASHING MASIVE POWER. HEY DASH YOU GOING TO BE REALLY SORRY YOU DID THAT, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE.

NORMAL POV:

AS AMY WAS GETTING READY TO FIGHT DASH EVERYBODY STOPPED TO SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING. AMY WAS TURNING DARK INTO HER DEMON FORM. SHADOW COULDNT BELIEVE HIS EYES, HE NEVER KNEW AMY POSSESED SUCH POWER. AFTER MEAR SECONDS AMY WAS FULLY DEMON, SHE WASNT LIKE THE OTHERS, AS A HALF DEMON SHE COULD ACTUALLY CONTROL HERSELF IN THIS FORM. THE GANG WAS SUPRISED TO SEE THIS, THEY HAD NEVER KNOWN ABOUT THIS POWER AMY HAD, SONIC LOOKED AT HER WIDE EYED, AND MAYBE A BIT SCARED.

SONICS POV:

I COULDNT BELIEVE WHAT I WAS SEEING, WAS MY EYES DECIVING ME OR WAS AMY REALLY HALF DEMON, ILL HAVE TO MAKE SURE I DONT MESS WITH HER NEXT TIME.

NORMAL POV:

AMY AND DASH WAS GETTING READY TO FIGHT EACH OTHER, SO THEY BOTH CAME AT EACH OTHER WITH MASSIVE POWER SERGING THROUGH THEIR ENTIRE BODY. THEY BOTH JUMPED UP THE SAME TIME... LETS DO THIS AMY SAID AS DASH SMIRKED.

(A)/.. WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE THIRD CHPTER NEXT CHAPTER YOU`LL SEE HOW AMY KICKS DASHES ASS


End file.
